Give me your hand
by mzdarkstar
Summary: [ONESHOT] Gabriella gave her hand to Troy, but he didn't care for her. Now she has turned to the person who had held out his hand for her, longer than she'd realised . . . Ryella!


**Okay, this is my new oneshot. I wrote it for all the Ryella fans out there, because I know there are more than you'd think, and i haven't written one yet. **

**Basically, Gabriella's been let down too many times. She need to learn to trust in people again, and she can with the help of Ryan Evans . . .**

**Disclaimer: Oh My Gosh, I wrote a Ryella story, that must mean I own Ryella! LOL, joking**

* * *

He walked briskly through the field. She'd be here, she had to be.

She told him she loved this place; it's a haven of peace . . . it made her feel safe.

He moved quickly through the long grass of the field. It didn't take long for him to find her . . . but once he had, he wished he hadn't. He couldn't move for shock.

Not shock at seeing her, but the shock of seeing what she was doing. Suddenly he couldn't take it any more.

"What the-" he stammered. "Gabriella!"

But she didn't want him there, she told him to go away. His anger built up. It wasn't even like she was ashamed of what she was doing.

Well. He was ashamed of _her_.

Now he would be humiliated as he headed back, back to the others, the Wildcats.

He was going back without her.

…**HSM…**

A few minutes earlier

Gabriella hugged her legs. She shivered, but not because of the cold . . . because she was dreading going back to _him_.

"Give me your hand," he would say. No; he would _demand_.

She couldn't stand him, but she didn't have the power to break away. All Troy cared about was his rep, and getting hot girls.

Gabriella was an Exotic Beauty . . . so the bad luck was hers.

She couldn't even tell Taylor about this. She couldn't tell anyone . . . yet somehow, she had told . . . she'd told Ryan Evans. Why?

Maybe it was his smile. You felt like you could trust in him. He made you feel like somebody.

When she talked to him, he would actually listen, and not glance down at her chest while she was talking, either.

When he said he would do something, he actually did it, not just say it to shut her up.

He was . . . nice.

And he was right behind her.

"Gabi?" Ryan said softly. "You didn't have to run off. Troy is looking for you, you know. In fact, everyone is worried."

Gabriella shook her head violently. "I don't care. I can't go back to him, Ryan. He drains the life out of me."

Ryan walked out of the tall grass, into the little clearing she was sitting in. It was a beautiful day, the flowers had all bloomed and the sky was a rainbow of colours. The wind rolled by and ruffled their hair.

"You can't sit there all day. Look, I'll help you up, give me your hand." and Ryan held it out.

Gabriella gasped, and cringed away from him. He knelt down beside her, worried.

"What is it? Gabriella, talk to me! What's wrong?"

Gabriella couldn't explain. "Give me your hand," Troy used to demand, and she would.

He would grip her hand tight, like she belonged to him. When he wanted he do shut up, he would squeeze her hand firmly, making her wince.

She was sure Troy didn't mean to hurt her, but then again, did he care about her at all?

"Gabriella, you don't have to tell me," said Ryan softly, "But tell me what's wrong!"

"It's nothing." rasped Gabriella, clutching her heart. She felt scared, and helpless. Ryan hugged her, and she cried a little.

It felt almost good, in a way. Opening your heart out like that. She didn't have to speak, as her tears held the words. They slid down her face, and dripped into the straw-like grass that she sat on.

They just stayed like that, until Gabriella was calm, and Ryan let her go. He rested his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes, their face inches apart.

"You know I'd never hurt you, right?" he asked her, seriously.

"Yes," she whispered. He had always been there for her when she needed him. "Of course I do." Then suddenly, as if she didn't know what came over her, she kissed him.

He was surprised at first, but then he returned the kiss, his hands moving to her waist, and Gabriella's hands moving to his neck. They ended up on the floor, still kissing but giggling at the same time like kids.

They didn't even hear the rustling of the grass that was somebody's footsteps . . .

"What the-" spluttered Troy. "Gabriella!"

They broke away from each other, shocked at the sight of Troy. He watched them, lying on the grass.

"Troy – it's not what it looks -" Ryan began, but Gabriella put a finger to Ryan's lips.

"Yes. Yes, it _is_ what it looks like Troy. I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but I know you would have done the same to me, eventually. Because you're like that."

Gabriella sighed, but then smiled. "Now, if you don't mind, you're interrupting something very important." She kissed Ryan once, but then looked back up at Troy.

"That was your cue to leave," she hissed, and fuming, Troy turned on his heel, angry, but shocked more than anything else.

"Woah," muttered Ryan in surprise at Gabriella's fierceness, and Gabriella giggled and kissed him once more.

"I can't trust Troy any more. I can't believe . . . all this time, I couldn't see that the only person I needed was right in front of my face." Ryan smiled at her words, and got up.

He held his hand out to her. "Give me your hand," he whispered. He wans't deminding it, he was asked for it, and his eyes were innocent and hopeful. Mesmerised, Gabriella took it, and Ryan held her in his arms.

"Troy's a fool for neglecting someone like you," he said softly as he stroked her hair,

"But even if you can't trust in him . . . you can trust in me."

* * *

**AWW! Wasn't that just the sweetest?! I think so, but it isn't about me . . . it's about YOU!**

**So please leave a review to let me know what **_**you**_** thought!**

**Star x x x **


End file.
